


Lapses in Judgment

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Dystopia, F/F, Krypton, Myriad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Krypton AUor the stupid things we do to protect those we loveAstra has succeeded in activating Myriad on Krypton and has saved it from its impending doom. Alex follows her father’s footsteps in being the leading expert on anything Kryptonian, and when she sees the planet recovers rather perish, she decides to go on a scientific trip to find out why. Needless to say, this is not what she expected to find.





	Lapses in Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for language formatting <this is Kryptonese> and otherwise it's simply English.

The sight of Krypton is an unsettling one.

From her window Alex can see the potential of this city, the grand buildings that look like they were once filled with great minds and very advanced technology, the aircrafts on the ground that must have flown around on the floating roads that led all through the city at some point, the sheer capacity it has for housing people and how lively it must have been, once upon a time.

But that is all simple guess work, because Argo City - and the rest of the planet - is far from lively now. The place looks deserted, even though the people still live here. It looks like the life has been sucked out of it, the joy been taken away from it, like the place is only used for shelter, for survival.

It’s not the only thing that’s off about this planet either.

When she arrived yesterday - or crashed, rather, before being stuck due to the sheer amount of gravity in comparison to Earth - a woman named Alura had been kind enough to take her in, though not before making absolutely certain she wasn’t going to harm her daughter, Kara, and grumbling about how fragile humans are when Alex had needed to be carried.

She, at least, appeared normal, contrary to her husband. Zor-El was the scientist to help her into an exoskeleton that would support her body in this planet’s gravity. It was impressively inconspicuous and comfortable - a thin system of metal rods that runs along her body - and she’d been able to talk with him pleasantly, until he turned into a literal zombie when she’d asked about Krypton.

Alura - who’d appeared to have changed personalities during the brief time she was away, now much kinder and almost motherly towards Alex - didn’t fare much better, turning into as much of a zombie as her husband when asked about the planet’s current state, both giving the same answers that sounded like they were read from a textbook.

Sacrifices had had to be made.

Krypton was saved by one woman who dared to act.

They refused to mention the name of their savior, or how she managed to save the planet, which is the very thing Alex came here for: find out how the planet had managed to survive. Her father had been obsessed with Krypton, and Alex had gotten an interest of her own when she’d gotten older. Now with Earth headed in the same direction, she’d decided she needed to know what happened.

Thank god he’d taught her Kryptonese.

A movement in her peripherals calls her attention, people leaving their houses, likely to execute whatever function they had in this society, but that’s not what’s interesting about this. The interesting part is how they all seem to leave at the exact same time, and march together in a perfectly straight line, like trained military soldiers.

It’s clear that whatever is going on, it’s happening to everyone.

Only one person appeared to be unaffected, which was Alura’s daughter. She’d talked briefly with the young girl who’d been curious about where Alex came from, and while Kara didn’t appear to know what happened to Krypton exactly, she was far from oblivious to it. It was unfortunate that their time was cut short by Alura, but at least now she knew she wasn’t imagining things.

Steady approaching footfalls make Alex turn away from the window in favor of looking at the entrance of her guest room, seeing Alura come into her room with a tray of food. As opposed to the blue robes she’d been wearing the day before, she’s wearing black robes this time.

She doesn’t appear as exhausted as she had either, and is that a white streak in her hair?

Alex frowns. <“Alura?”> Her voice comes out timid and hesitant, and the woman appears amused.

<“It’s been a long time since anyone mistook me for Alura,”> she states as she makes her way over to the table at the end of the bed. <“I am Astra.”>

That makes more sense.

Alex looks Astra over once more to see if there are any other differences between the two, but with these robes that hide the majority of their bodies it is hard to make out any physical differences. She thinks Astra’s face looks sharper than Alura’s, her cheekbones slightly more prominent, but that could be the lighting.

For all intents and purposes the two of them appear identical, which only leaves two explanations: they’re either twins or clones, and considering the ethics surrounding cloning… <“You’re twins?”>

<“Yes.”> Astra put down the tray, which Alex could now see held two plates and cups, before settling down on the bed, leaning on her side as she watches Alex. She quirks an eyebrow. <“Care to join me?”>

Blinking, Alex stares at the woman, trying to figure out if this was a trap somehow. In between the zombie-like populace and the fact that they were complete strangers to one another, Alex is wary at best. Of course it was possible that Kryptonians were simply very hospitable towards outsiders, much unlike the xenophobia she was used to on Earth, but somehow she couldn’t imagine that to be the case.

Still, there’s only one way to find out what Astra wants.

So Alex walks over to the bed, sitting down opposite her and taking a plate off the tray. Her own movements feel clunky and awkward in comparison to the earlier grace Astra’d displayed, especially with the mechanical support of an exoskeleton and constant pressure of gravity she hadn’t quite gotten accustomed to, but Astra doesn’t comment on it.

She only hums her approval before getting the other plate. <“What brought you to Krypton?”> It sounds like Astra is trying to remain friendly, but she has not been able to hide the suspicion in her voice.

It’s the first thing that makes sense on this strange planet.

Considering she hasn’t planned on doing anything but gather knowledge, Alex figures there is no need to hide her reasons for coming here. <“Scientific curiosity. This planet’s core was unstable, on the verge of explosion, but instead it stabilized itself. I want to know how that is possible, and if the solution could be used to save my own planet.”>

Earth wasn’t on the verge of dying, not yet, but at the current rate of decay it wouldn’t have more than a century left before its death was written in stone. For Krypton to be brought back from the very verge of death was… improbable, Alex might have even called it impossible had she not witnessed it.

<“I see,”> Astra says, mulling this over as she takes another bite to eat. <“You are from Earth, correct?”>

A nod.

Astra shifts and tilts her head slightly when looking at Alex, in a way that makes her feel like she’s a subject in a science project, a curiosity. Alex supposes she is, in a way, as she’s the alien here. <“How are you speaking our language?”>

‘How are you speaking it’. Not ‘where did you learn it’, or ‘how did you learn it’, but ‘how are you speaking it’. The phrasing makes Alex wonder how many different ways currently exist to speak a foreign language without actually having to spend months if not years learning it. She’d love to get her hands on any piece of technology of that sort. <“I learned from my father.”>

While Alex thinks that’s a rather plain answer, she could swear Astra looks somewhat impressed. <“And how did your father know Kryptonese?”>

<“He had this… knowledge cube, or at least that’s what he called it. And before you ask, I’m not sure where he got it from, probably a wreckage.”>

That appears to be an acceptable answer. <“Are you the only one to come here?”>

Alex hesitates. It’s probably not a great idea to admit she doesn’t have any backup; she might as well hand Astra a knife and offer her neck, or take off the exoskeleton. On the other hand she doesn’t want to make herself a threat, especially not considering her ship is wrecked beyond repair, and therefore having no means to escape.

Besides, Astra doesn’t seem like such a bad person, and it’s not like she’s the Queen or anything.

Alex sighs. <“I am, yes.”>

<“And all you desire is information?”>

<“Pretty much.”> She’s not sure what else she could want on this recovering wrecked planet. Well, aside from getting a new ship to be able to go back home, but that should be obvious.

Astra’s face relaxes, and there’s a satisfied smile on her face as she leans back. <“Good, that can be arranged. Ask me anything you wish to know, and I’ll answer what I can.”>

<“You won’t go all-…”> Alex pauses to consider her words, frowning when she realizes there isn’t any one Kryptonian equivalent of the word she’s looking for. She supposes pop-culture references would fall flat on this planet anyway. <“…-mindless drone on me?”>

<“Try me.”>

And so Alex did.

She was pleased to find out Astra was as unaffected by whatever was going on as Kara was, able to speak freely about what information she has. Astra explained that the initial problem was that the planet’s resources had been completely exhausted, and even then they’d attempted to keep digging for more. Their mysterious savior made it so that all of that stopped so that they planet may heal, and while she wasn’t completely sure how they’d managed to convince the people to give up their luxury in favor of Krypton’s health, Astra knew it had been a very sudden change to change everyone’s minds.

No one was opposed to their savior’s idea anymore, everyone more than willing to put Krypton’s needs before their own comfort, seemingly out of nowhere. Astra also mentioned she’d observed that anyone who was already in favor of this idea had not been affected and still behaved normally, which appeared to be astoundingly few.

When asked who this person was, Astra said she didn’t know either.

The subject was dropped after that, and while Alex wasn’t completely satisfied with the answer - convincing people would probably be the hardest part - it was enough for now, and Astra didn’t seem to be able to provide her with any more answers.

Instead they’d spent the rest of their day together, Astra showing Alex around and just generally getting to know each other better. They’d lost track of time quickly, and Rao was below the horizon before they knew it.

Alex had really liked Astra’s presence, not just because she was the only unaffected adult Alex knew, but also because she was such a genuine and passionate person. Having a conversation with her was refreshing in ways she hadn’t experienced before, human or Kryptonian, Astra being able to offer educated opinions and possible solutions for a great many things. The way she spoke of her niece, Kara, managed to put a smile on her face too.

By the end of it Alex was loathe to leave her, but Astra reassured her that she’d be there tomorrow and that they’d try to get Alex a ship that could carry her home - which was a swift and brutal reality check that felt very similar to being punched in the gut - before leaving her to her own accord.

\-----

<“You! You’re the one behind this!”>

Astra nearly drops the tray she’s holding, looking at Alex in bewilderment. Alex, who is closing in on her fast, eyes blazing.

If a glare could set things on fire, Astra would have been toast.

She backs up, managing to put the tray down before Alex backs her into a wall, index finger digging into Astra’s chest threateningly. <“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alex.”>

<“Oh, don’t you dare play dumb with me. This whole-“> Alex gestures around them with her free hand, <“-thing that’s happening here. It’s your doing, Astra, I know it is, it has to be.”>

Truth is, she doesn’t know, not exactly, but it’s the only thing that makes sense. Alex’d had time to think things over and put them in perspective when she’d been left alone, and while initially it had just been pleasant reminiscing of her day, it had quickly turned into the realization that Astra must have been the savior everyone refuses to mention.

It all adds up. Astra’s passion for keeping the planet healthy, the way she spoke of Kara, her dear niece, who is the only one outside of her that’s not affected. Hell, the signs of Astra lying about not knowing who their savior was that Alex’d conveniently ignored because of how genuine she appeared to be the rest of the time, and the offer of getting a ride off Krypton in no time flat.

Alex doesn’t let her determination waver as she stands in front of Astra, who doesn’t appear quite as shocked anymore. It turns into something more defensive, like she wants to argue that it isn’t her doing, but it fades away into defeat, which in turn turns into something more desperate.

<“Understand that the way things are are for the best. Krypton would have perished, all of us would have died, you’ve seen it yourself,”> Astra says; it’s not quite pleading, but with the look in her eyes she might as well be. She worries her lip and frowns. <“I only did what had to be done. The people of Krypton, they’re alive because of me, _everyone_ survived.” >

<“I get that and it’s great that you’ve managed to save everyone, but at what cost? Look outside, Astra! People are nothing more than slaves right now, _your_ slaves!” > Alex’s jaw is clenched, and she swallows down the majority of the anger and disgust that boils up. <“When exactly did you plan on giving them back their freedom? When you’ve rebuilt the whole place to your design? Krypton is in no danger anymore, they should have been free by now!”>

To her credit, Astra does have the decency to look remorseful, but then she shakes her head. <“You don’t understand, Alex, these people are weak. The moment they’re free they’ll go back to their old way of living, and everything I’ve worked so hard to rebuild will be for naught.”>

<“You don’t know that. You’ve shown them how to do it differently, and while I don’t agree with your methods, it did bring new ways of producing energy that won’t harm the planet. They could use that,”> Alex says, before sighing. She knows people are set in their ways, and if Krypton is anything like Earth, Astra could be right. <“And if they don’t, that’s on them, not you. You did what you could.”>

<“But-“>

<“No, Astra, enough is enough. End this, or I will find a way to do it for you.”>

Astra clenches her jaw, and she looks like she might throttle Alex at any moment. Alex braces herself for that, fully expects to get into this fight and prays to whatever god is out there the exoskeleton will be able to keep up.

But then the fire in Astra’s eyes dwindles, the fight leaves her body, and she slumps against the wall instead. <“Fine,”> she says. <“They will not be as understanding as you are and I will be exiled, if my former men don’t kill me before that, but you’re right. This has gone on long enough and if this didn’t change their mind…” _They don’t deserve saving._ > Astra doesn’t say it, but Alex could hear the unspoken words clear as day.

It’s not quite the response Alex tried to go for, but then inspiring hope and faith in people has never been her strong suit, and this is as reasonable a beginning as anything. If nothing else, Astra strikes her as a reasonable person. Cynical, but reasonable, and good at her core.

While actions must have consequences, she doesn’t think Astra deserves to die for this.

Alex will later blame those thoughts for what she says next. <“If you’re going to be exiled, you could escape to Earth with me instead.”>

<“You’d want to take me with you? After all of this?”>

Astonished, entirely too self-loathing, and slightly hopeful.

<“Frankly, we have humans who have done worse with far less honorable intentions, so why not? You’d fit right in,”> is what Alex says.

What she doesn’t say is that, maybe, she likes Astra a little more than she probably, reasonably speaking, should.

What she doesn’t say is that the thought of her in pain in any way makes her stomach churn.

What she doesn’t say is that the thought of leaving her behind is near unbearable.

What she does say is, <“you could even bring Kara.”>

Which turns into Astra not wanting to take her away from her mother, and Alex suggesting to bring her, too.

Which turns into <“Alura won’t leave without her husband”> and him being settled in the ship, too, and really, had she known she’d end up adopting a whole family by suggesting Astra join her…

Well, Alex still would have offered.

\-----

“See? Krypton is doing fine.”

Astra looks at the screen with narrowed eyes, her eyes carefully scanning the numbers and vague silhouettes of Rao’s solar system. It’s been ten years since they left the planet to their own devices, and according to Astra that could have been more than enough time to ruin Krypton’s fragile core had they gone back to their old wasteful ways.

When she’d grown restless, Alex agreed to make a visit to her parents’ house, specifically Jeremiah’s equipment to monitor Krypton to check up on it, so here they were.

Alex moves behind Astra when she keeps staring at the screen, like Astra doesn’t quite trust the results it’s showing, or perhaps doesn’t trust her own judgment of said results, and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist. She rests her head on Astra’s shoulder, giving the screen a glance from there, before pecking her cheek. “You know staring at it won’t change the numbers, right?”

Astra’s eyes close briefly, and there’s a sigh. “I’m aware, I just didn’t think-…” Her voice trails off, and she turns her head to look at Alex. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, we could come here any time you want to-“

A shake of Astra’s head silences her. “Not for that, for everything. For letting me bring my family, for loving me, for seeing the good in me…” She looks away for a second, before looking into Alex’s eyes seriously. “For giving me a chance. I don’t think I would have, had I been you.”

With a smile, Alex leans in for a quick peck to Astra’s lips. When she pulls back, she can’t help but huff out a laugh. “Bringing all of you with me might have been a bit of an impulse decision.” Another kiss. “But I don’t regret making it.”

This time it’s Astra that leans in for a kiss, but it this time it lasts longer, and Alex hums out a soft moan when her wife deepens it. She doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of that, of Astra being her wife, of being able to call her her wife.

When they pull back, Astra is smiling at her in a way that doesn’t happen often, with unabashed love and happiness. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Astra.”


End file.
